Predeparture
Clothes While most clothes that you pack will be perfectly OK, this section highlights the winter clothes that will be necessary for the below freezing weather. Additionally, you do not have to '''bring the clothes in this list, but they are highly recommended. If you find that it is too much to bring (as many do), you can buy them here for good prices when the weather gets colder. You can also have people back home ship them to you later. * Down jacket * Muffler/scarf * Waterproof snow gloves * Waterproof boots (the practical kind) * HeatTech (from Uniqlo) *If you are taller, curvier, have bigger feet, or are just in general larger than the average Japanese person, please stock up on clothing and shoes in your home country. It will be a struggle to find anything that fits. Bring a lot of pants at least, especially people with larger hips or thighs. It won't be impossible to find clothing that fits (jeans and work pants are the exception) but most shops won't cater to your size. You can always rely on online shopping if you are in a pinch. *When buying clothes in Japan, assume the sizes are one-size smaller than in your home country (that is to say, still try on the clothes) Documents Copy your passport, Credit Cards (front and back), and Debit Cards (front and back) twice each. Leave one copy in your country of origin with people you trust or in a secure place, and take one copy with you. Store them in a safe place in your apartment once you're settled. In case of a natural disaster or unforeseen circumstances you have back up copies. Once you arrive in Japan you will be given an identification card (residence card, 在留カード Zairyuu Card). Never lose this card as it is your official ID as a resident of Japan. If you do happen to lose it, you will have to report its loss to the police station immediately and get a new one in Sendai. You must keep this card with you at all times in Japan. You do not need to keep your passport with you if you have the card. However if you are traveling outside of Japan, you will need your passport again. If you are confronted by police without your identification card, you most likely be asked to pay a fine of 20,000 yen. Medication Plan far ahead as to how to receive necessary medication. Medication containing steroids are banned in Japan, and being found with them in possession can lead to harsh consequences. Inhalers, several kinds of allergy medication, Actifed, Sudafed, Codeine, etc. are not allowed in the country. However, a 2-month supply of over-the-counter medication is allowed. Unfortunately, many prescription medications are prohibited in Japan, even if they are obtained legally outside of Japan. This includes medication such as Adderall. This is due to stimulant drugs, such as methamphetamines and amphetamines, being components in the medication. Prescription medication is allowed in only one-month supplies and must be accompanied by customs declaration and a copy of the prescription. It must also come with a letter stating the purpose of the drug (from your prescribing doctor). '''IF YOU DO BRING MORE THAN ONE-MONTH'S WORTH OF MEDICATION: You must obtain a "Yakkan Shoumei" Certification. For more information, please refer to the your embassy's website. For Americans please go to the U.S. Embassy Website. Money Most people will tell you to bring around ￥250,000 ($2500 USD) but try to bring at least ￥300,000 ($3000 USD). It is especially important to bring a lot of money if your apartment predecessor is not going to leave you with anything. If your predecessor is willing to sell or give you furniture and/or house hold items it can save you a lot of startup costs. Contact your predecessor about any items they can offer you before departure. If you do not have a predecessor it is more likely that you will have to pay key money and/or purchase new furniture. The amount your school supplies you with will depend on your contracting organization. When purchasing items from your predecessor it is a good idea to request photographs and the age of each particular item that they are trying to pass on to you. Teaching Materials ____________________________________________________________________________________________ If you can try to purchase flash cards with simple words and pictures, Children's books in English, stickers, flags, or anything tools that could spice up your classroom activities.